This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. NMR study of small heat shock unfolded protein (HSP12) from CESGHSP12 is a small heat shock protein, which protects the membrane from dehydration and is unfolded in regular NMR buffer. Priliminary studies indicate this protein folds in presence of detergents (SDS). we are planning to determine the structure in presence of SDS. In addition we are using HIFI fast data method to assign the protein.